


you're addicted (and i need you)

by eatsumus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina Fever Week 2021, Banter during sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, Day 01: First Time, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Switching, M/M, No Beta We Die™, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip, Romance, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: “Let me take care of you today, okay?” Shouyou says.Atsumu whimpers and nods, gripping the sheets under him. “Yeah. I trust you, Sho.”Shouyou smiles and Atsumu’s breath stutters at the sight. God, he’s really so in love with this man.or alternatively: it's Atsumu's first time getting fucked and Shouyou is sweet to him. PWP.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 267
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	you're addicted (and i need you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i've never written a full PWP for atsuhina/hinaatsu but this day 01 prompt called out to me so i hope i didnt fuck this up ehehehe thank you to the mods of AtsuHina Fever Week for arranging this event!!! <3

Atsumu is _nervous_.

He’s never been this nervous before. But no one can really blame him when he’s faced with his boyfriend, formerly long-time crush, who left for _Brazil_ for a couple of years, then came back as his teammate and now— they are here.

“Atsumu-san, are you sure?” Shouyou asks, sitting in between Atsumu’s spread legs.

Atsumu gulps and nods, blush high on his cheeks. He sighs when Shouyou leans over, presses a kiss to his lips, while running his fingers up and down his bare thighs, sometimes squeezing, eliciting strangled moans from him.

It is their— _first time_. Well, first time that Shouyou will _fuck him._ And that’s why it’s so _nerve-wracking_ for Atsumu because he’s never done this before. He’s done everything with Shouyou except… _this._ He’s given a blowjob, he’s eaten his ass, he’s even fucked Shouyou until Shouyou is coming apart under him but— not this.

And it’s not like Atsumu hates the thought of having a dick up his ass; he _does_ like the thought, it’s just that— giving up that control he’s always had over himself and everyone surrounding him is hard. But he loves Shouyou and that’s why he’ll give him his _everything._

 _“Sho,”_ Atsumu moans when Shouyou grips his dick, pumping lazily. He bucks up at Shouyou’s fingers spreading the pre-come on his tip and along the length, down to his balls.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou whispers against his lips, nibbling and licking. “You’re so good for me.”

Atsumu’s heart skips a beat while his dick twitches, spurting more pre-come on Shouyou’s hold. It still sometimes boggles Atsumu’s fragile heart when Shouyou does things like this; praise Atsumu the way no one has ever done before. It is a good feeling.

He feels Shouyou suck a mark on his neck, then one more, and Atsumu moans, thinking of how the jersey he owns won’t cover the mark at all, showing everyone what Shouyou has done to him and that he _is_ Shouyou’s.

“Sho, please.” Atsumu blinks his eyes open and grips Shouyou’s shoulders, feeling the muscles flex and constrict under his fingers. He nips at Shouyou’s jaw, whimpers, “Fuck me, Shouyou-kun.”

Atsumu backs away just in time to see Shouyou’s eyes darken with arousal, his face morphing into one of _hunger_ , like a predator ready to devour Atsumu. His dick twitches at the sight and his body shivers, anticipation burning under his skin at the lust he sees in Shouyou’s gaze.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou groans, grips Atsumu’s dick tighter and pumps it faster. Atsumu cries out, bucking his hips and arching his back. “You are driving me crazy.”

Atsumu huffs out a laugh that morphs into a whine when Shouyou bites at his clavicle, licking down to his hard nipple.

“Is— Is that good?” Atsumu asks, even though he knows the answer. Shouyou always makes him feel _important,_ the center of his world.

Shouyou looks up from his chest, tongue lapping at Atsumu’s dusky nipple. “Half good,” he bites Atsumu’s nipple, making Atsumu run his nails down his back, pressing his chest against his mouth. Then with a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Atsumu’s nipple, he continues, “Half bad.”

“Why?” Atsumu drags his fingers up Shouyou’s back and up to his head, raking his nails on his scalp.

Shouyou sits up, still lazily pumping Atsumu’s dick. He cocks his head, his fluffy bangs falling on his forehead, lips quirking into a smirk, just a little sharp on the edges.

“Because,” Shouyou lets go of Atsumu’s dick and Atsumu whimpers, missing the delicious friction. Shouyou chuckles, patting his inner thighs. “You make me want to fuck you hard until you can’t walk but it’s your first time and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Atsumu stares at his boyfriend; this considerate little giant that has him wrapped around his pinky finger. His heart blooms at Shouyou’s words, love overcoming him. He pulls Shouyou back down, his hands cradling his face.

“Sho,” Atsumu smiles, presses a kiss to Shouyou’s lips. “Fuck me however hard ya want. I’m yours.”

Shouyou groans and thumps his forehead against Atsumu’s own gently, his grip on Atsumu’s thighs becoming harsher.

“Atsumu-san, please don’t say things like that,” Shouyou says, almost whining.

Atsumu giggles, pressing more kisses on Shouyou’s face, “Fuck me, Sho. I want your dick in me.”

“Ugh,” Shouyou does whine this time and Atsumu can only laugh at his boyfriend’s reaction. “Stop doing that, Atsumu-san! You’re going to make me come before even fucking you.”

Atsumu cocks a brow at him before he spreads his thighs and drags his fingers down to his ass, spreading his hole. Shouyou kneels between his spread legs and looks down at his ass, letting out a strangled moan.

“Fuck me, Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu says, breathy, almost begging, fingers dipping inside his rim just a little.

Shouyou rubs his thumb against Atsumu’s hole, clenching and unclenching, looking so _tight_ despite them having used a couple of toys to prepare him for this day.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou nibbles his lower lip, still watching Atsumu’s hole. Atsumu grows embarrassed, almost closes his thighs so he can hide from Shouyou’s intense gaze. But he figures Shouyou can have his moment too; after all, he’d let Atsumu do this too, the first time they fucked.

“Stop staring,” Atsumu finally says after Shouyou just watching his thumb rub at Atsumu’s needy ass.

“Yeah,” Shouyou breathes out and finally brings his attention to Atsumu’s eyes. He smiles, picks up the bottle of lube laying innocently on the sheets and squirts a copious amount on his fingers, rubbing for a while. “Ready?”

Atsumu nods, breaths coming in short pants as Shouyou rubs his entrance once again. He moans when Shouyou's fingers slides up, playing with his balls before going back down and teasing his hole. Atsumu’s hold on his ass slackens and Shouyou gently lowers his hands down the sheets, replacing his hold with his own.

“Let me take care of you today, okay?” Shouyou says, dipping his thumb inside Atsumu’s ass.

Atsumu whimpers and nods, gripping the sheets under him. “Yeah. I trust you, Sho.”

Shouyou smiles and Atsumu’s breath stutters at the sight. God, he’s really so in love with this man.

“I’ll start,” Shouyou says and Atsumu whimpers, nodding once again. One finger slides inside him slowly and it has Atsumu _trembling_ , Shouyou’s thick fingers feeling like relief on his burning insides. “You’re so tight.”

Atsumu lets out a strangled moan, clenching around Shouyou’s finger as he starts to move in and out, slowly, then picking up the pace after a while.

“Good?” Shouyou squeezes his thigh as he pumps his fingers along Atsumu’s tight walls. Atsumu nods, licking his lips as his boyfriend hikes a leg up his shoulder, revealing Atsumu’s ass even more. “You’re doing well, baby.”

At hearing the pet-name, Atsumu whines and ruts his ass against Shouyou’s finger, moaning, “More. Need more, Sho.”

Shouyou hums and squirts more lube on his ass before adding a second finger. He pumps his fingers leisurely at first, scissoring and curling them inside Atsumu’s tight ass. Atsumu lets out stuttered moans at the fit; feeling _full_ just from Shouyou’s two fingers.

“You’re squeezing my fingers, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou says as he licks and bites marks on Atsumu’s inner thigh, teeth bruising tanned skin.

Atsumu whimpers, meets Shouyou’s pace with his hips, wanting more of him; all Shouyou could give and want to give.

“Sho, _Sho_ ,” Atsumu groans. The sound morphs into a high pitched moan when Shouyou starts fucking him faster, shoving his fingers inside Atsumu with less care, spreading his wet hole and rubbing his prostate again and again. “ _Ah, ah— oh, Sho, Sho. S—Slow—_ “

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou calls out and Atsumu blinks his eyes open, just a little teary. He sees his boyfriend grinning against his marked thigh. Atsumu blinks, opens his mouth to say _something_ but the sound comes out as a squeal when Shouyou adds another finger and doesn’t even allow Atsumu to get used to it, fucking him in shallow and quick thrusts. “You told me to fuck you however hard I want,” he grins, bites at Atsumu’s thighs as he curls his fingers, hitting Atsumu’s prostate dead-on. “So I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can.”

“ _Oh, oh— ah,”_ Atsumu babbles, clenching his ass around Shouyou’s fingers. He grips Shouyou’s meaty forearms, digging his nails on the flexing muscles. “Too— Too much. Come— _Coming_.”

“Yeah,” Shouyou whispers, meeting Atsumu’s hazy gaze. “Come for me. Your dick is begging for it.”

“It— _Ah, ah, so good. Shouyou,_ ” Atsumu lets out a loud moan as he comes untouched against his stomach, spurting white come on his clenched abs. His dick twitches as he shudders, back arching under Shouyou’s ministrations.

“Good boy, Atsumu,” Shouyou whispers, leaning down to press a kiss on Atsumu’s parted lips.

Atsumu pants for breath, can’t even kiss Shouyou back as he takes in gulps of air, still coming down from his orgasm. He whimpers when Shouyou keeps on fucking him with his fingers, nails digging on Shouyou’s skin.

“Hnnn, Shouyou-kun— too much,” Atsumu pouts at his boyfriend, trying to curl in on himself when Shouyou doesn’t stop, rubbing his prostate relentlessly.

Shouyou smiles at him, dark hazel eyes swimming with mirth, laced with fondness. “You’re so beautiful.” He says before finally pulling his fingers out of Atsumu’s ass.

Atsumu trembles, his hole clenching around air, missing the pressure of Shouyou’s thick fingers inside him.

“You’re more beautiful,” Atsumu breathes out, sliding his fingers up to cradle Shouyou’s face.

Shouyou smiles and turns his head, pressing a kiss on Atsumu’s palm. “Was that okay?”

Atsumu smiles at the question, feeling so loved and cared for. “Yeah,” he breathes out, rubbing Shouyou’s cheek. “It was more than okay.”

Shouyou hums and presses a kiss on Atsumu’s wrist before sitting up straight once again, shuffling a little, dick hitting Atsumu’s thigh.

“Can I fuck you now?” He asks, pumping his hard dick.

Atsumu nibbles on his lower lip, mouth watering at the sight of Shouyou’s cock. He’s had it in his mouth for so many times that it feels _weird_ to not have a taste of it before they fuck. Atsumu would have begged Shouyou to fuck his mouth but Shouyou looks like he’s ready to _burst_ , jaw clenched as he spreads lube on his thick dick.

Swallowing loudly, Atsumu nods, moans, “Yeah. Fuck me, Sho. Want you.”

Shouyou drops one more kiss on his thigh before lining his dick against his rim, wetting his hole and preparing to fuck into him.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou whispers, hoisting Atsumu’s waist a little, the leg dangling on his shoulder flexing with the action. Atsumu gulps, blinks at Shouyou, blush high on his cheeks. “I love you.”

Atsumu smiles, bright and loving. “Love you too, Sho—!”

His words turns into a squeal, Shouyou thrusting into him in one go, from tip to base, punching a moan out of Atsumu’s lips.

“Oh—Sho, Sho,” Atsumu whimpers, hole clenching around Shouyou’s girth. He can feel it throbbing inside him, twitching inside his tight walls. “So… big. _Ah_.”

“Yeah,” Shouyou moves his fingers to his hips, gripping harsh. “You’re so fucking tight, Atsumu.”

Atsumu lets out a strangled moan, nodding. He feels Shouyou heave a deep breath before he pulls his dick back slowly then ramming hard into his insides once again, the slide along Atsumu’s hole so _delicious_ that he can’t help but groan and moan, gripping the sheets under him.

“Feel so good around my dick,” Shouyou continues, his thrusts gaining pace, fucking into Atsumu deeper and harder. “Made to swallow my dick. So beautiful, baby.”

Atsumu meets Shouyou’s thrusts, one leg wrapped around Shouyou’s waist and the other flexing against Shouyou’s muscled shoulder. He tries to move as much as he can but it’s _hard_ and the pleasure rising under his skin is gaining momentum once again, making his dick twitch and spurt pre-come against his stomach.

“Sho— Oh, Shouyou, so good. Feel so full,” Atsumu gasps, looking up at Shouyou who’s watching him, eyes dark and lips parted softly, panting through his mouth.

“You like having my dick in you, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou asks, digging his nails on Atsumu’s skin while shoving his cock deeper inside Atsumu’s willing hole, hips grinding in shallow thrusts. “Like me fucking you like this?”

Atsumu doesn’t really have anyone to compare _fucking_ with. Shouyou was his first in everything except kissing and blow jobs. Other than those, Shouyou has gotten every bit of Atsumu that he could offer, laid for him to use and explore.

Still, he nods at Shouyou’s questions, babbling, “Hmmyeah, love your dick. Your big dick fuh-fucking m-me. Shouyou, love when y-you fuck me.”

It feels _amazing_. Different than the toys Shouyou has used to prepare him for this day, different than Shouyou’s fingers, different than his _own_ fingers. Shouyou’s cock feels _good,_ dragging in and out of him fast then slow, deep then shallow, hard then soft. It makes his mind go crazy, his body trembling in immense pleasure, wanting _more; harder, faster, more._

“Hmm, that’s r-right, At-Atsumu…san,” Shouyou stutters, fucking into him harder. “Your hole is s-swallowing my dick. Clenching a-around it. _God_ , you f-feel amazing.”

“Sho, Sho,” Atsumu pulls him closer and Shouyou lets his leg fall to the side, gentle and careful. Shouyou grinds his hips as he hovers over him, letting Atsumu wrap his arms around his neck. “Kiss me.”

Shouyou doesn’t say anything else, just kisses Atsumu deep, shoving his tongue inside his parted mouth, licking and sucking, wetting their chins with saliva, messy and filthy. Atsumu fucks up into Shouyou’s thrusts, feeling his orgasm building once again. He rubs his dick against Shouyou’s abs as they kiss, slurping and moaning filthily against each others mouths.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou pants, warm breath fanning Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu hums, clenching his hole around Shouyou’s throbbing dick. “‘m going to c-come.”

Atsumu presses a wet kiss on Shouyou’s lips as he nods, wrapping his legs around him tightly. “Come, Shouyou. Inside. Want you inside.”

“Yeah,” Shouyou whimpers as Atsumu brings him closer, holding onto him tightly. “Hnn, Atsumu—“

Shouyou comes inside Atsumu with a groan, lips pressed to his neck and fingers digging on his hips. He can feel his come splashing inside him, painting his tight walls with the thick liquid. It makes Atsumu _shiver_ , his dick throbbing, begging for attention.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu whines as Shouyou milks his orgasm, fucking into him shallowly until the last come spurts from his dick and he’s pulling out slowly. “Touch my dick.”

Shouyou nips on his jaw as he grips Atsumu’s dick and starts pumping fast, twisting his wrist and pressing on his dickhead. His other hand flicks Atsumu’s nipple, pinching and rubbing until it’s puffy and red and _sensitive_.

“Come for me, Atsumu,” Shouyou looks down at him, meeting his gaze. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

Atsumu whines and moans, Shouyou’s grip around his dick tight. He comes suddenly, body tensing and jerking as his cock spurts come on Shouyou’s fingers and abs, the white liquid joining the mess of cum, sweat, and lube on his chest.

“There’s a good boy,” Shouyou whispers, still pumping Atsumu’s dick. Then he shoves three fingers inside Atsumu’s gaping hole, fucking his own come inside Atsumu’s ass, the _squelching_ sound loud around the room.

Atsumu cries out, overstimulated. He turns teary gaze at Shouyou, lips parted into a sob.

“Sho— oh god— Shouyou— too much, too much,” Atsumu chants, body flushed from head to toe, trembling at Shouyou’s relentless ministrations. His dick twitches once again, like it’s ready to come for the _third time_. Atsumu doesn’t know if he could but Shouyou continues on pumping his cock and it feels _good_ and _painful_ at the same time. The fingers in his ass rubs his prostate with no abandon, adding to the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“One more, baby,” Shouyou smiles at him, leaning down and pressing a wet kiss on Atsumu’s panting lips. “One more. For me.”

Atsumu sobs as he nods, tears trailing down his temples as Shouyou fucks his ass with his fingers and pumps his dick at the same time. He clenches his eyes as another orgasm rips through him, this time a little painful but overridden by the pleasure hitting him after. He comes in a small spurt, Shouyou’s fingers catching the liquid and spreading it on his dick.

Shouyou only pulls his fingers back when Atsumu starts shivering and crying, babbling about _good, Shouyou, too much, ah, so good._

“Shh.” Atsumu hears as strong arms wraps around him, moving his body onto warm chest. He feels kisses being pressed on his forehead, down to his face, loving, soft. “You were amazing, Atsumu-san.” Atsumu sniffles and buries his face on the crook of Shouyou’s neck. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Atsumu whimpers, breathing in and out. Shouyou continues to run his fingers up and down his back, then scratching his scalp soothingly. He basks in Shouyou’s gentle care, thinking of how similar they are in comforting each other after an intense orgasm.

Taking another deep breath, Atsumu finally murmurs, “It was good.”

Shouyou laughs, playing with the hairs on Atsumu’s nape. “It was.”

“I think—“ Atsumu pauses, nibbling on his lip.

“You think?” Shouyou pulls back, forces Atsumu to look him in the eyes.

Atsumu smiles and grabs Shouyou’s hand, lacing with his own. “I think we should do this more often.”

Shouyou cocks a brow, bright eyes glinting. “Oh? Like— me fucking you?”

Atsumu hums, nodding. “Yeah. But I want to fuck you too so we can do rock, paper, scissors every time we feel like it.”

Shouyou barks out a louder laugh this time and Atsumu joins, giggling against his boyfriend’s chest. “That is a smart way to do it, I guess.”

“You guess?” Atsumu teases, squinting his eyes at his boyfriend playfully.

Shouyou grins, bright and beautiful. “Well, you could just tell me if you want to be fucked. And I could just ask you if I want your dick up my ass.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, “That’s so boring.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, it is.”

Atsumu giggles and Shouyou joins him, both giggling and basking in the new experience they’ve just had.

“Thank you,” Shouyou whispers, after their giggles dies down.

“For what?” Atsumu looks at his boyfriend, curious.

“For trusting me,” Shouyou swipes a thumb on Atsumu’s red cheek. “For giving yourself to me.”

Atsumu shrugs and moves to straddle Shouyou’s stomach, whole weight on his boyfriend. Shouyou huffs but doesn’t complain, only grips Atsumu’s waist gently.

“You’re my boyfriend,” Atsumu says, a matter of fact. “And I love you,” he smiles, leaning down and kissing Shouyou. “Of course I trust you.”

“And I you,” Shouyou grins back, always so blinding, like the sun. “Love you.”

“Hmm,” Atsumu hums. “Love you too.” Then he adds, teasingly, “Ya have to help me clean my ass though.”

Shouyou sits up, eyes sparkling, “I could eat you out.”

“Sho,” Atsumu laughs, loud and happy. “I came three times.”

“There’s always a fourth time, Atsumu-san!”

“Oh my god.”

Atsumu laughs, heart bubbling with happiness as Shouyou wrestles him playfully on the bed. _Ah,_ he thinks, _this is where he belongs_. With the brightest sun he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm, hmmm.... i hope yall liked that ;; comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreaciated ehehehe or just comment h words 
> 
> find me [@eatsumus](http://twitter.com/eatsumus) on twitter! muaxmuax


End file.
